It's Complicated
by Laialda
Summary: 100 Ways Alice and Hatter attempt to uncomplicate their lives. A prompt inspired piece and each point varies in length. Multiple points done per chapter and the rating is for safety reasons at the moment, but it may go up in the future.
1. Adjustments

**Forward:** Inspired by a list I found with Stumbleupon, I've decided to use the prompt to get my creative juices flowing when I get stuck working on a proper chapter-ed story. So expect chapters to fluctuate accordingly. You can consider these as connected, or just as separate one shots if you like. They're also not in any specific order but I will be trying to group similar ones together sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoy these Hatter and Alice life snapshots! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 2009, nor is any monetary profit being made from this story. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters as well.

* * *

><p><em>1. Don't try to read other people's minds<em>

Sitting in a moon lit kitchen, Alice idly stirred her steaming mug with a peppermint stick. She wasn't sure if it was a leftover habit from when he ran his Tea Shop and pleasing people had been his business, or if it was just innately Hatter…but the staring was really getting on her nerves.

The hairs on the back of Alice's neck would stand on end when she'd walk into a room sometimes and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was staring at her. Staring at her as if she held all the answers to some puzzle only he could see. Oh, it had been flattering at first. Alice found her self pretty enough and if she put some effort into her look then even she could see herself as beautiful…but never had a man stared at her so intently as Hatter did and it had made her feel like she'd been going through puberty all over again.

She'd glanced at him shyly then the first few times she felt his intense gaze had been on her as she moved about; faced flushed, head bowed and a wide smile on her lips when she finally met his gaze. Hatter's mouth tilted up in a small knowing smile with eyes that held laughter and passion that only fueled her blush. Never letting go of her eyes, he would cross over from wherever he was in the room to stand before her. His hand coming up to caress her cheek before pulling her into some of most tender kisses Alice had ever experienced, and she could then understand how the people in Wonderland had wanted to get lost in such powerful emotions.

Dazed and feeling much like putty in the hands that held her, she would pull back just a fraction and ask what that was for.

Hatter would just smile softly at her and whisper against her lips, "Just thought that you were looking lovely."

She'd blush again and he'd lean forward for one small peck this time before walking off and leaving her in the middle of an unfinished task, and it often took her a few minutes to remember why it had been important or what she'd been doing in the first place.

It hadn't been apparent what he kept trying accomplish until she'd been having one of those days yesterday where nothing went right and everything seemed to set her off. Alice marveled at his ability to understand her moods that evening and when she gone to bed that night, with content smile that she was sure she'd lost at some point for good that day, it finally hit her.

Moods. Emotions.

Hatter had been reading her and giving her what she'd needed or sometimes, like with the surprise kisses, just what she'd wanted.

The realization had caused her a mild panic attack and it was how Alice found herself up in the middle of the night with a cup of hot chocolate; having crept out of the bedroom to sort things out away from Hatter's presence. Could he just not help himself? Was it a part of him? An innate talent that had garnered him the title of being 'A Man Who Knows'? And what did that mean about how he felt about her? Were all his decisions just something to please her?

Alice immediately brushed that fear aside. If _he_ hadn't wanted her, he wouldn't have come through the Looking Glass in the first place just to be with her. They had built this connection during their frantic adventure and Alice knew-_could feel it in his touch_-just how strongly he cared for her. She was too afraid to label her own feelings as love just yet…but by the same reasoning she knew that was the path she was heading down.

That thought alone filled her with a pleasant warmth that she couldn't credit to the hot chocolate alone.

So why then? Why did he try so hard to please her and make her happy? She was an intelligent, modern woman. She could figure this out.

The only thing that made sense was that it was habit for him. Her mind cast back to their time together in Wonderland and she realized he'd done it then too. Their first conversation...when he'd helped her off the ladder...after he'd gotten shot...across the campfire…how had she missed those looks before? Well, partly because she'd been too busy thinking of herself some-okay _most_ of the time she admitted, but he hadn't always said the right thing back then so what was it? What connection was she missing?

Staring down at the table, her eyes fell upon her arms as they held the cooling mug and her gaze drifted to her now invisible marking before it hit her. Was it just that simple? Culture difference? Her world was not one of instant gratification, and hadn't one of her girlfriends mentioned an article about the subconscious cues of body language? The more Alice thought about it now, the more sense it made.

In Wonderland, if you wanted to feel something, you went and bought the emotion and seconds later poof, instant change. Someone angry? Drop of Calm and they're your best friend again. Why put in all your precious happy emotions into cheering them up if you don't want to and don't have to?

But Hatter did want to, at least with her. He came here, to a whole new world, just to be with her and he was trying to learn her. Learn not just her quirks but also this mental unspoken language she'd been fluent in her whole life without really knowing it.

Feeling relieved and a not a small amount of pride at her deduction, Alice finished the last her chocolate before climbing back into bed and curling up into Hatter's warmth. A smile brushing her features when he murmured nonsense and drew her closer to him in his sleep.

Alice found him in the kitchen the next morning after she'd gotten ready for the day, and she met the eyes that she knew would be watching her as soon as she came into view. Hatter smiled at her and she shot him a happy grin of her own as she studied him while he studied her. His eyes taking in her full appearance in a flicker, his posture straightening with calm assurance from her apparent happiness, and his smile growing to keep her own from disappearing. It was all the signal she needed that she's been right the night before and she quickly reached him with her plan in mind. Taking him by surprise this time with her own lingering kiss filled with adoration, gratitude and reassurance that he eagerly drank up.

Alice pulled away slowly but left her hands to play with the hair on the back of his neck as she shot him the amused knowing smile this time. It was only because she was looking for it that Alice saw the briefest amount of surprise amongst the contentment in his smile.

"And a good morning to you too," Hatter almost purred, "Not that I'm complaining mind, but any special reason for that then?"

Alice smirked, "Just thought that you were looking lovely this morning."

His smile grew in amusement at having his own words shot back at him, "You mean there are mornings when I don't look like a bit of alright?"

She couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her then before giving him a reassuring peck and backing off, "Oh I'm sure it'll happen one of these days."

He laughed with her then before looking at her with those searching eyes. She pretended not to notice as she went about making herself a cup of the coffee that Hatter had already brewed for her. Alice counted to ten as she did so before casually speaking up, "You don't have to do that all the time you know."

A pause. "What'd ya mean?"

She took a sip of her morning caffeine with a smile as she turned to look at him again, "Try and read my mind like that." Her announcement that she discovered what he'd been doing clearly caught him off guard, and she could see him trying to come up with some excuse or reasoning so she walked up to stand in front of him and continued before he could, "All you have to do is ask Hatter. I'm not gonna snap at you just for asking me how I'm feeling."

Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hidden smile before leaving him to watch her as she walked off.

* * *

><p><em>24. Know what your priorities are in life, and act as if they are your priorities<em>

It had only been a day. Just one. Not much time at all really.

So why did it feel like forever?

Alice was gone. Back to her world. A world of pointless papers and mood swings so rapid and subtle that he'd almost felt like he'd gotten whiplash around her on occasion.

It was also a world that had devotion so powerful…it created people that would fight impossible odds for someone they only thought they liked.

She'd said she'd had to go back through and well, of course logically that made sense. Had to go back for her mum after all and he couldn't blame her for finding Wonderland not half mad to her Oyster sensibilities. With Prince Jack in control of things though he didn't see himself getting permission for a little holiday on the other side anytime soon so he'd taken it as a lost cause. Hatter's vision narrowed in remembrance as he frowned. Alice may not have stayed for his highness' royal airs and graces but Hatter also hadn't missed their happy goodbye.

How could he be reason enough to stay with things like that against him then? What did he have to offer if she'd turned down a prince-a kingdom!- just to go home?

Hatter looked around the partially cleaned up office and admitted the answer was easily 'not enough'.

Broken home, broken life and a wounded heart.

He wasn't sure he could afford enough cream cake to get over this one either.

Noises echoing from his old sales floor brought him out of his depressive musings, and Hatter narrowed his vision against the dimly lit hallway. Voices could be heard now and Hatter cracked the knuckles on his right hand before forming a fist. He'd have thought it obvious by now that there was no stock left, and yet the Scavengers kept comin' back. A familiar authoritative voice grew louder as its owner drew closer to his office.

"-clean up the glass as well. I want a pair searching for hidden compartments in the walls as well. Have them check places even the ones running on desperation might not have checked." Footsteps went off the other way at that order and only one set continued towards him.

It was no shock when a pale blonde head strode out from the shadows then, but seeing as how Hatter wasn't too keen on the forced upon company he didn't bother relaxing his fist. "To what do I owe the pleasure Jack?" he asked with forced lightness, "Just a bit low on supplies at the mo' if you're lookin' for a little pick me up though yeah?"

"Hello Hatter," Jack stated as he ignored Hatter's remarks and took in what he belatedly realized wasn't his most put together look. Lacking his jacket, hat and tie and still in the same shirt from their last meeting as his only clothes were the ones on his back now. He knew a shower wouldn't be amiss either. "How have you been?"

Hatter raised a speculative eyebrow. Really? Jack was going to play it that way? "Oh you know me," he bit out as he flopped down into his desk chair, "Just surviving day to day like the lowly former shop owner that I am."

His comment hit the mark as he saw Jack shuffle and cover a nervous cough before looking calm and collected once more, "I came down here personally to thank you. For all that you did. Helping Alice and my kingdom." An awkward pause. "You have my gratitude."

"Hmm, shame that's a currency I've no use for anymore now eh?" Hatter retorted after propping his boots up on his battered desk.

"Isn't it though?" Jack shot back and the two stared intensely at each other. Hatter mentally cursing his weakness a minute later as he was the first to look away.

He adopted a thoughtful look on his face instead as he looked at his ceiling, "Well, I could do with new lodgings and things I suppose. That something your _gratitude_ can buy me then?"

"If that's where your priorities lie," Jack responded slowly and the wording caused Hatter to shift back to stare at him again, "It could extend to other things as well. I won't limit where you would want to relocate if that's your decision."

Hatter froze at those words and just stared at what he still grudging thought of as his competition. Was the prince really offering what he thought he was offering?

Jack nodded once before looking about the office, "My men have orders to gut the place to make sure all the Tea is gone before moving on to the next one." His gaze returned to Hatter then, "I'd be grateful if you could help speed up that process, and perhaps by then you'll know what your priorities are so that I may assist in helping you achieve them as my thanks." The prince didn't wait for answer to that. Just turned and left Hatter alone with his thoughts.

The options before the former conman were many and wonderful and terrifying.

What were his priorities? A few days ago it'd been survival. Comfortable survival mind, but still just planning things to make it to the end of each week none the less. And now?

Hatter swore under his breath minutes later as he grabbed his discarded clothing off the couch as he went to aide the Suits Jack left to tear the place apart.

If Alice did decide she wanted him when he saw her again, he was never gonna tell her the specifics on his coming to live there. Ever. He'd surely die from embarrassment if he did.

* * *

><p><em>2.<em>_Get up 30 minutes earlier so that you don't rush/end up late_

Alice had never entertained the notion that time might not be linear until after he trip to Wonderland. She'd been there for something like three days (it was hard to tell if it was day or night when she'd first stepped out on that ledge, and Hatter had mentioned something about perpetual twilight when you're that deep in so she couldn't say for certain), but she'd only missing for an hour according to her mom. Then, only briefly touching upon the thought even after reuniting with Hatter, it wasn't until they'd moved in together that she noticed time acting funny again.

They'd been making dinner together when Hatter had pulled her away from the stove to pepper her with kisses randomly before deciding on tickling her instead when the smell of smoke broke the happy moment. Quickly turning around, she saw the chicken looked completely charred and not the fresh pink it had been less then five minutes ago, and she quickly doused the pan in the sink to soak. Hatter had suggested Chinese with her original plans ruined and the event was pushed aside until she went to clean the pans later that night, and she still couldn't come up with any answers.

Similar things kept happening after that first time and always around Hatter. They'd show up late to her Mom's for dinner when Alice _knew_ they'd left their apartment with an hour to spare. Her alarm would go off seemingly random intervals in the morning; nine, ten, five, sometimes even three a.m. when she knew for a fact that it had been set for seven thirty. Showers together that should've drained the entire building's supply of hot water instead lasted no more than five or ten minutes according to the clock on the wall. And those occurrences weren't limited to the bathroom either as hours of passionate embraces and love making were constantly claiming to have taken no longer than thirty minutes. Ever.

When Alice commented on her observations as a joke to Hatter after one such marathon that evening, he'd gone quiet before confessing to her.

"'M sorry Alice," he stated, caressing her bare hip with his thumb, "'S been hard for me to adjust to your consistencies on this side of the glass. Been getting better at it lately but when I don't keep a thought on it, things sorta…go into flux."

Alice blinked as she tried to process this. "Are you saying you can control time?" she asked slowly.

"No. Well, yes, sorta...not in the way you're thinkin'," Hatter objected, "Not like the Looking Glass does."

She frowned at him, "Then how exactly cause you're not making any sense."

Hatter sighed, "Time is linear here Alice. Sixty seconds in a minute, twenty four hours in a day…It's not like that in Wonderland. It's very...fluid like instead. Always in motion I suppose." The look on her face clearly showed she didn't understand what he was getting at and Hatter sat up in bed as he attempted to convey…whatever this was to her. "Alright. How long, exactly, would you say you were in Wonderland?"

"About three days I think, maybe two, what does that have to do with anything?"

He shook his head once, "You were only there for one day of my time. Fell that night and left before the next. It just _felt_ like that long to you cause you're linear moving."

Alice laid down on her back and shook her head, "No way. I know it was more than twenty four hours. I didn't have a watch and I'm sure I was running on adrenaline half the time, but it _had_ to have been more then that."

Over the next two hours (Alice kept checking the clock just to make sure), Hatter kept trying to explain what seemed like advanced physics to her (to her not so mild surprise followed by pride at his knowledge), but he treated it as a common occurrence before she finally threw her hands up in frustration.

"Okay, look," she stopped him, "Let's say I believe you on all this. You have…issues with time, and you're working on adapting to how it works here-"

"More or less," Hatter nodded along.

"-and until then," she continued, "I should expect to lose or gain minutes or even _hours_ around you. Right?"

Hatter agreed and then considered his next words before hesitantly replying, "You gonna be okay with that?" She didn't answer right away, but she didn't wait too long before nodding and giving Hatter a kiss as they cuddled up and went to sleep.

The next day she bought one of those alarm clocks on wheels that rolled away when it was time to get up, setting it up on the opposite side of the room, and she considered the time thing a non-issue from then on.


	2. Misdirection

_13. Make a weekly menu, and shop for only those items at the market_

Hatter's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up as he took in the scene before him. This was better than the clothes shopping they'd done for him the week before. So many varieties…and all laid out before him for the choosing! Oh if the Resistance could've only seen this…

A metal clanging noise jarred him out of his imaginings and Hatter looked over his shoulder to see Alice pushing a large metal basket on wheels towards him. She pulled the paper she'd written a list on before they left out of her pocket and came to a stop beside him without needing to look up. "Okay," she exhaled, "We won't need to pick up too much to get you all set for the week so this shouldn't take too long. That apartment they set up for you had a good amount of nonperishable food already-"

"You have food that never goes bad here?" Hatter asked in awe. Ignoring the slightly confused and amused look the lady walking past them shot him.

Alice let out a laugh as she pushed the metal basket onward and led the way, "It's called that but it's just food that won't expire for months or years as long as you store it the right way."

"Brilliant," Hatter grinned and gave Alice quick kiss on the cheek that he was pleased to see made her flush attractively, "This is absolutely, brilliant! What'd you say this place was called again?"

"A supermarket," Alice smiled as pulled some jars off the very packed shelves and placed them in the metal basket, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you've never seen one before. But then…" She looked about before moving to whisper at him, "Where _did_ you get the food you used to smuggle for the Resistance?"

Hatter shrugged as he surveyed the many ways he could apparently 'dress' his vegetables, "By trade mostly. The Queen supplied weekly rations for Register class citizens, and they would give it to me in exchange for Tea often enough. Otherwise I made bi-weekly trips out'a the city proper to haggle with the Rustics-Oh!" He pulled a jar of dark green cucumbers off the shelf, "Are these nonperishable cucumbers? Can we get them?"

"Umm, they used to be cucumbers but they've been pickled to preserve them. See all the colored water in there? That's the pickling chemicals," Alice informed him and Hatter put the jar back on the shelf with a frown. He didn't like the way that sounded. "They also don't taste like cucumbers anymore after soaking the solution up. They're very bitter and salty instead," she continued and that sealed it for him. It didn't seem right to do something like that to a perfectly decent vegetable.

It was like discovering a new world inside of the one he'd already hopped in as they continued through the market. Some things were easily familiar to Hatter. Flour, eggs, sugar, milk, and most fruits and vegetables coming from the same places on either side of the glass apparently. The aisle of proper tea and coffee took no less than an hour for him finish with as each variety was smelled (when possible) and weighed for potential consumption. Still, it was the sheer volume of hard to come across supplies (the wall of already butchered and wrapped meat was another joy to behold) and the variety of strange concepts like the 'ready made meals' that just didn't exist for Hatter before today that had him feeling like a kid again. It didn't take long for the former conman to figure out that if he looked passionate or desperate enough about something he wanted to try that Alice would smile, shake her head, and add it to the growing pile in the metal basket on wheels.

After an hour in the store and over half the cart full, she'd just given a reluctant sigh, ripped up her carefully planned list and, putting the pieces back in her pocket, just observed Hatter and answered his many questions about each of the food items he picked up or pointed at.

* * *

><p><em>59. Take vitamin C BEFORE you catch a cold<em>

It had started as just an irritation, a bit of a scratch he couldn't reach, nothing important and just as it always had; a hot cup of tea had solved the issue. No reason to for him to worry, so no reason to worry Alice either. She'd given him one of her piercing stares when the scratching had made him cough, but it hadn't happened today so Hatter continued to claim he was fine when he was with her. If he happened to be more tired than normal by the end of the day, he blamed it on doing a bit too much physical labor while setting up his shop and vowed to take it easy tomorrow.

'Course by then he finally had to admit something might be wrong.

Alice was flushed and sweaty when he woke up the next morning and Hatter didn't know what to do. There were little pills in this world that could aide healing and devices that would tell him what was wrong, but he'd never used them before and the few pieces Alice had left at his flat held no instructions. Torn but desperate, Hatter attempted to wake her but she'd protested saying she was feeling ill and weakly pushed him away so she could sleep.

His fear confirmed but still not knowing what to do or how bad things might be, Hatter gave into desperation and called Alice's mum, Carol.

She'd yet to take a true shine to him (not that he could blame her much, what with the misleading information from both of them before and after Alice's release from the hospital) but even he knew she'd do anything to help her only daughter. One rushed call and forty minutes of pacing later, Hatter opened the door to his flat just as Carol raised her hand to knock.

"Carol!" he beamed and ushered her inside, "Thanks again for comin' by quick like. Alice can be a bit stubborn even when she's not unwell, so I doubt it's much of a shock to say she's still in bed then."

Carol sighed as she looked about the place and Hatter belatedly realized this was the first time she'd ever been in his flat. He squashed down the nervousness at what she might think of the place as he focused on getting Carol to Alice's side so she could help Hatter make Alice well again with all of those lovely pills and tools she said she'd bring. "I'm sure she's not as bad as you think David," Carol reassured him, "Alice knows how to take care of herself. She's a grown woman after all." The older woman gave him a look that made him feel transparent then and Hatter blamed it on concern for Alice that was throwing off his careful mask. "I find it hard to believe you never even used a thermometer in England, though," she stated before raising a suspicious eyebrow, "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd just taken advantage of the healthcare system and not bothered to own one."

Going along with her assumptions for the moment, but not wanting to lie to her more than necessary, Hatter nodded and led her down the hall to Alice, "Yeah, well, I'm rarely sick myself. Not to mention the tools here aren't like the ones back home. Different, erm,...bits and baubles about them too."

Carol gave him an amused smile as she entered the room and moved to sit beside Alice, taking a thin looking rod out of her purse and sliding it into her daughter's mouth, "I'll just have to teach you how to understand Fahrenheit then. Someone once told me that was the hardest conversion to make from metric." Alice had groggily allowed the device admittance, but did not fully wake.

Hatter was out of his depth again but didn't let it show as he waited for whatever result the little stick was suppose to give with no small amount of impatience. Carol was doing little movements with her hands, placing them in various spots on Alice's face and neck, while she waited and was the picture of calm confidence. The stick beeped about one minute later and Carol nodded at what she saw on the tiny screen. "One hundred and one point five," she stated as she wiped the device off before putting it back in her purse, "Not too high, but definitely running a fever." Alice moaned and gave a few coughs before snuggling deeper in the covers. Even looking a bit dreadful, Hatter could do nothing to stop the swell in his heart at the adorable image her tousled position presented and gave into his first desire as he leaned over his side of the bed to stroke Alice's face gently.

Carol cleared her throat and broke his trance. He jolted back as if shocked and he knew it showed when he looked up at her. Her face wasn't stern or judging however. She was smiling kindly at him for the first time he could remember and passed him a bright orange box.

"It's Dayquil," she informed him, "Her glands aren't swollen, but her cough sounds wet and I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't congested as well. It's probably the flu." Carol frowned down at Alice, "I told her to get the shot while we were at the hospital but she wouldn't have it. She'll be fine in a day or two though."

Relief flooded his system then, and Hatter slumped forward with a release of physical exhaustion at that announcement that he didn't know he'd been feeling. Alice would be fine. Just a bit of normal sickness and the lovely colored orange pills would make her better. No hospitals or maniacal doctors with their probing questions would be needed. The touch of a cool palm on his forehead broke him out of his thoughts this time and Hatter jerked upright to see Carol frowning at him now as she moved around to his side of the bed.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope you'd gotten one as well," she mumbled and retrieved the temperature stick from her purse again. Her look demanded no arguments and Hatter found himself too tired to make a fuss that he was fine and instead allowed her to place the device under his tongue; closing his mouth when she bid him to do so. Carol repeated the same motions on him that he'd seen her do on Alice. Palms on his forehead and cheeks before pressing against his throat and along a path around his eyes, nodding sagely when he pressure made him wince occasionally.

When the stick beeped again, she declared him sick with the same thing Alice had.

His brain was feeling fuzzy and his limbs heavy by this point, and he vaguely recalled giving minimal resistance as Carol assisted him back into bed properly when he woke up hours later. Alice was sitting propped up against her pillows and her red nosed smile was the first thing he saw when he did wake before immediately closing his eyes again as he sneezed into his pillow.

"Ta," Hatter thanked Alice when she passed him a tissue without needing to be asked and he sat up and cleared his sinuses. "You been up long?"

She shook her head, "Maybe thirty minutes. Mom asked me to wake you but I wanted to give you as much time as I could. She's made soup." Alice's eyes sparkled with hidden laughter at her remark, though Hatter was baffled as to why and unable to ask as Carol briskly walked into the room with a tray in either hand. While he couldn't smell whatever was inside the bowl, he certainly felt hungry enough to eat it all and quickly tried a spoonful. It was some sort of warm chicken based concoction with pasta…and it was absolutely delicious. Hatter's manners returned after a few spoonfuls and he quickly bestowed praises and thanks onto an amused looking Carol for making them lunch.

"You can thank me by taking care of yourself. The _both_ of you," she replied with a look at Alice before pointing to the glass of juice on his tray and the matching orange pills next to it, "Take those and make sure to drink plenty of fluids once the medicine kicks in. Just because you're feeling better doesn't mean you _are_ better."

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll make sure we both take it easy Mom, you really didn't have to come over and do all this."

"Well if you'd just gotten the flu shot like I asked you to, then you and David might have been able go out to that surprise lunch with me and I wouldn't have had to," Carol shot back with a touch of patronization in her voice. Hatter was finally feeling coherent enough after a bowl of soup to not let the shock show on his face that Carol apparently hadn't told Alice he'd asked her over. Alice didn't seem bothered by her mother's response though and smiled when Carol dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead and stoked her head once. "By sure to keep on your vitamins at least okay? You could have avoided catching the flu if you'd just done that," Carol insisted and Alice nodded before insisting her mother go and that they would be fine.

He watched as Carol walked around the bed to feel his forehead and run a hand over his hair like she'd done with Alice; giving him a fond smile all the while. She turned around then, reminding them to get rest and get lots of fluids, grabbed her purse, and calmly let herself out of the flat like she made such visits all the time. It was a surreal experience for Hatter and he couldn't help feeling that maybe Carol liked him a bit more then he'd thought after all.

* * *

><p><em>80. Don't let your imagination run away with you<em>

"Okay, I don't know if I'm waiting the right amount of time until I can say this, so I'm just gonna say it," the brunette woman on Alice's left, Laura, declared, "I am _SO_ glad you chased off that Jack guy."

Alice sputtered indigently, "I _did not_ chase off Jack! I told you he had-"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde friend on her right, Sally, interrupted with a wave of her hand, "So you _say_. But we also know he was two timing you with some stiff upper lip English chick back in the motherland so we _know_ that's not the whole story."

Laura made a confirming noise as she took a sip of her wine before speaking, "We do give you props for catching a _most_ excellent rebound man though."

"Mmm, here here," Sally agreed and clinked glass with the woman across the small round bar table from her.

Alice couldn't fight the smile on her face at her close friends' declarations, but shook her head at least in some form of reprimand, "I'm not saying that wasn't the problem, just that it wasn't the only reason we're not together anymore." She took a sip of her wine before continuing, "I thought you both liked him the few times you all met though?"

Her girlfriends exchanged a look and Sally sighed before responding first, "Look Alice, it was clear you liked the guy and he did have that British charm about him so we definitely got it. Wasn't bad looking either. Had nice teeth, which is something I've been told to look out for with Englishmen."

Laura smirked, "I didn't mind the view when we got to watch him leave either. Usually the highlight of those nights for me-"

"Anyway," the only blonde spoke up, "We thought he was okay and we could tolerate him sure, but he just had this way of speaking that…"

"That what?" Alice frowned.

"That whenever he spoke to you, he just knew – not implied mind you – just flat out _knew_ he was better then you," Laura stated with a pointed look at Alice, "He didn't do it to you, well not often anyway I think, but whenever Sal or I were stuck with him or tried to talk with him we could feel it."

Sally winced sympathetically, "I was kinda bad sometimes Alice, sorry."

Alice couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at their admissions. They weren't saying something she hadn't already become intimately familiar with during her trip through the Looking Glass, but it did bother her. Not just the fact that she hadn't noticed Jack had acted that way before, but also that her good friends had to experience it. They were smart and well-spoken women who knew they didn't deserve to be treated that way, but had let it slide for that short time for her benefit. They were great friends and Alice would have to make it up to them somehow, that was for sure.

"Look Alice," Laura placed a consoling hand over hers, "I know what's going through that head of yours and seriously, stop it. It wasn't your fault he was such a prick half the time and you've given him the boot now so it doesn't matter. We'll never have to put with his airs and graces again."

"British two point oh on the other hand…," Sally trailed off and her eyes looked over at the bar entrance.

Laura took another sip of her wine before grinning widely, "Oh now he's just _gorgeous_. Really Alice, where did you find him? Is he another new student? Cause I might have to start taking your class if you're bringing in men like him."

"He's also headed this way," Sally quietly announced out of the side of her mouth as she took a discrete sip of her drink.

Alice turned around to get a better view and didn't even try and fight the smile growing on her face once she saw Hatter easily weaving between the crowds to get to the small table she and her friends were occupying near the back of the bar. His eyes sparkled with unchecked mischief when she caught his gaze just as he slide up beside her. "Hello there ladies. Don't suppose you'd have room for a bloke amidst the triangle of beauty you've created here then?" Hatter charmed as he easily placed an arm around Alice thanks to the high seated chairs. She rolled her eyes at his line, but smiled and leaned into his hold anyway.

"I told you I was having a girl's night," she insisted with a pointed poke at his chest, "and _you_ said you'd be busy with all of the set up that needed to be done anyway. What're you doing here?"

"Finished up early is all and was thinkin', that I, might crash your little party," he admitted with twinkling eyes as his hand roamed down to the small of her back. Easily finding the patch of skin there exposed by the gap of shirt and jeans to trail light but sure caresses around till finding their goal of circling Alice's hip. She couldn't stop the small shiver that ran through her from his touch as she pictured what those hands hand done the other night-

_His hands lit her nerves on fire as they continued their lazy exploration. Flat and encompassing as they'd pressed her against his lean form had became narrowed and focused once they moved back towards the front of her; teasing the bit of skin on either side of her right below her hips, with slow confident circles. Some unintelligible sound of need had escaped her then and she used the hands buried in his soft hair to bring his mouth towards her own so she could better express the desire she felt, but he dodged her at the last moment to lavish attention on her neck instead. Making his way towards her ear, his warm breath another caress as he whispered with lips only just brushing against her skin-_

"Or maybe, I was hopin' to convince you to skive off a touch early…and come along with me."

Alice blinked with a start. That's not what he'd said or what she would've imagined.

Reality came flowing back to her with that realization, along with what she was sure was the worst blush of her life thus far, and Alice sent shy glances at her friends; only slightly reassured by the knowing and encouraging looks they respectively sent her way from the reaction Hatter had caused in her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with Hatter instilling thoughts like that in her with every touch (as she was sure her friends would insist he crash their evening out, leaving Alice to look rude if she tried to demand he go), Alice finished her drink and made her apologizes for leaving early. It was no surprise when Laura and Sally let her go with only perceptive smiles and reassurances that they didn't mind, and would see her in a few days to make up for skipping out tonight. She left money for her part of the tab and let Hatter and his smug grin lead her out of the bar, though not without catching the last few comments from her friends.

"I swear, I've never seen her so flustered and loose all at the same time."

"Damn Sally. If she doesn't thank that man for even just the _privilege _of giving him a good blow, then there is something seriously wrong with her."

They were right in a way, but Alice didn't think Hatter's corruption of her imagination was really that wrong of a trait to have acquired overall. Alice smirked at the back of Hatter's head as she let it run free with her own plans now.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Comments:<span> Number 80 entirely was inspired by Chibi Kaz's LJ comment about a month ago. If I thought the direct quote would work I would've used it, but Laura got the summery so that's good enough I suppose. It was also my first attempt towards writing anything leading to smut. I'm tempted to try my hand at it but not sure if I would do well so if you want to read some, you'll have to let me know. Number 13 isn't an experience I've seen Hatter go through yet and once it came to me, felt like something he might be left in awe of that first trip. :) Thanks for reading and hope you liked them.


	3. Redefining

_4. Stick to your budget_

Once the joy and shock of Hatter's choice to be with her in her world had settled down to the calm buzz of happiness, Alice took it upon herself to assist him in setting himself up with everything he might need. She'd thought it would be a difficult chore as she wasn't one to relish the shopping experience, and what little she'd gathered of Hatter's fashion sense pointed towards the likely hood of him being quite the clothes horse.

It therefore came as no small surprise that when the first day of shopping she'd braced herself (and her bank account) for came around, it was not at all like she imagined it would be.

Hatter was certainly energetic upon seeing the variety available in the Men's section of the retro style clothing shop she'd brought him to, and he'd quickly grasped the concept of mass produced clothing instead of custom tailored outfits. What she hadn't been expecting was how very _little_ he chose to purchase in the end. Alice hadn't known weather to feel shocked or pleased when he'd spent a fair amount of time pursuing the clearance rack; causing her face to settled into some strange in between expression. Every shirt or tie he selected was examined swiftly and deemed worthy or not (making little noise of pleasure or deep consideration as he did so) in the span of seconds, causing him to declare himself finished not fifteen minutes later with a small pile draped over his arm; a pleased smile plastered on his face.

Alice glanced hopefully at the bundle and started to think that maybe she might be getting off easy on this (idly noting they might have to move furniture shopping up to after lunch today though) when she remembered something else Hatter had lots of back in Wonderland. Hats.

There'd been at least a dozen or so in his office if her memory was right and she didn't remember seeing more than a handful of them around his new flat. Figuring this would be where he would break the bank, Alice dutifully led him over to the headgear section only to have Hatter shoot her a look that made her feel like he was laughing behind his cock eyed smile and bright eyes. After offering to hold the few items he'd selected already, Hatter took a considerably more relaxed approach to shopping in this section. Looking much more like he was browsing than the quick efficient movements he'd used minutes before.

She wasn't surprised when he passed by things like the knitted skull caps and berets without so much as the bat of an eye (they really didn't seem like his style), but certainly was taken back when he barely skimmed over many of the hats Alice knew she'd seen in his collection; only giving some of the more outlandish ones a quiet smirk when he did look at them. When Hatter approached the back wall with the adapted fedora style that was quite popular lately, he finally paused and gave the selection the sound of consideration he'd made before in the clothing section.

Hatter stared at them all for a minute before selecting a medium gray one with a burgundy band and replacing the tan squat hat he'd worn when she met him on the peg with a graceful absentminded flick of his hand. He twirled and balanced the new hat on its only section of brim before putting it through a series of practiced hat handling rolls and tosses with a pleased smile on his face. With one final flip settling it on top of his disheveled hair, Hatter regarded the look of it on him in the mirror before nodding once with approval and doing a quick swap out for his original hat before returning to Alice's side, looking quite pleased and ready to move on. With just…one hat.

Alice frowned down at the item in his hand. Nothing had changed, there was still just the one.

"Somthin' the matter Alice?" Hatter inquired with an amused air.

She furrowed her brow at him in clear confusion, "You only picked one."

"Yup," he replied with a popping sound and a wider smile.

"Why?"

He was definitely laughing at her behind that smile now as he took the clothing she'd been holding for him back, "'S not like I really _need_ more than one for any style at the mo' is it? Doesn't seem quite as in fashion here as they were back in Tugley, so no point in wasting money on it if I won't need 'em."

Alice just blinked as her mind took in the full weight of that statement. Hatter, the man she'd met as a smooth talking con with a taste for finer things and a surplus of funds…was budgeting. He was weighing what he needed over what he wanted and limiting what was selected for only practical purposes. Remembering the overall state of the city in Wonderland along with its many inhabitants, the idea suddenly didn't seem quite as preposterous or strange as it initially had.

It actually made quite a lot of sense really and Alice let out a laugh as she realized the absurdities of her concerns from before. She shared an amused smile with Hatter then pulled him down by his tie for a quick kiss.

Hatter made a noise of approval when he pulled back and grinned down at her, "If that's how you're plannin' on rewarding all of these shopping trips then I may have to invent a few extra needs for us to look into."

Alice rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk of amusement before turning and leading him over towards the checkout.

* * *

><p><em>14. Ask your grandparents the best way to uncomplicate life, and try it for a month<em>

"Oh it's so good to see you sweetheart," her grandmother cooed as she gave Alice a tight hug.

Alice chuckled, "It's good to see you too Nana."

She pulled back from the embrace with a smile and gave Alice a critical look over, "Well, you're certainly dressing nicer now that you've got a steady man in your life."

"Nana!" Alice choked out a laugh, "You always say I'm looking sharp when I visit, how is what I've got on now any different?"

The elderly woman gave her a knowing smirk as she waved a hand dismissively at her granddaughter's question and sat back down on the couch, "This man must mean a lot to you is all if you're willing to look more like the lovely young woman I know you are. I think I can count the number of times I've seen you in such a darling summer dress with matching sandals on one hand." She patted the cushion next to her in open invitation for Alice to sit, "And all of those were before your teenage years."

Alice was taken aback by her grandmother's observation but the remark about Hatter had her seeking him out automatically. Apparently he'd been cornered by her grandfather and Uncle Chris near the kitchen but didn't seem bothered at all as he was laughing and smiling at something Uncle Chris had said; causing her to smile in reflex. Hatter must've felt her eyes on him then as his own flickered over towards her, meeting her gaze and giving her a broad grin that brought out his dimple before turning away to listen to her grandfather once again.

"You're grandfather approves of him at any rate," Alice's Nana added with wise eyes when Alice looked back, causing a blush to stain her cheeks for a moment. "Which is part of the reason I asked for you to come visit in the first place. Hardly fair that he's met your young man twice and I've yet to even see a _picture_," the older woman tutted fondly in only slightly mock annoyance.

Alice sighed, "It's not like I've been keeping him from you Nana, and those were just random accident-"

"Oh I'm sure," her grandmother interrupted with a dismissive wave, "And your grandfather assures me you're doing a fine job with him but I had to see for myself."

The confusion was easy to read on Alice's face as she attempted to make sense of her Nana's words. When no solution seemed obvious after a few seconds, she finally gave in and hesitantly asked, "What do you mean that I'm doing a fine job with him?"

Her Nana gave her a very plain look then, "I mean that you're pleasing him as a woman should to keep her man."

Alice blinked and her mouth fell open slightly in shock. She couldn't mean…not…not her _Nana_. She'd never be so…so… There wasn't a word Alice felt fit this situation at all besides possibly surreal, and that was saying something given she'd flown on an electric pink flamingo not too long ago.

While Alice's brain was attempting to reboot from the shock of her grandmother talking to her about, well, things grandmother's _shouldn't_ talk about; Nana just smiled pleasantly and gave Alice a few condoling pats on her hand. "No need to be so surprised my dear. It's not what was done in my day certainly. _I _waited until my marriage bed after all, but I've kept abridged of how things work in the modern society." Her grandmother leaned forward then with a more serious tone, "They may have shifted the event to before the vows, but that doesn't mean you don't have to still know how to service your man if you want to keep him coming back."

"Nana!" Alice burst out in surprise. The word 'service' would no longer be safe in her mind if the flush of red she could feel rising up her face was any indication.

A quick glance over to the men showed that only Hatter seemed to hear her outburst, but giving her a look over seemed reassurance that she was actually fine. His raised eyebrow said he wouldn't be forgetting to ask about what had caused it later, and just the knowledge of that future conversation caused her blush to intensify; requiring Alice to take a few steadying breaths and swiping her hands over her face to try and disperse it.

Nana clucked her tongue disapprovingly, as if Alice had been the one doing something wrong, "Well I certainly hope you weren't planning on trapping him by getting yourself pregnant instead. I told your mother the same thing when I could tell she was serious about my Robert."

Just when Alice thought this conversation couldn't have gotten any worse. That sixth grade sit down with her mom about the 'birds and the bees' was positively pleasant by comparison now. Especially knowing – Alice stopped herself there. One did not think of ones parents in _that_ way. _Ever_.

"Now like I said," Alice's grandmother continued on matter of fact like, as if she were just discussing the weather, "Your grandfather feels you have the matter, if you'll pardon the expression, well in hand-"

Oh God. Both of them. They were both discussing their granddaughter's sex life. Would she ever be able to look her Pop in the eye again without blushing in embarrassment now that she knew? Alice wasn't sure she could.

-"which I hope isn't all you're limiting yourself to dear. Even girls in the typing pool had to rely on more variety than the skill of their digits to satisfy a man." Nana leaned back as her lips puckered thoughtfully as she regarded Alice with knowing eyes, "The dress says you've been together intimately a few times, you'd not be so bare if you were worried about him seeing something new after all, but it's not terribly brazen either. Perhaps we should have a nice girl's day. You'll want something that shows your assets off to him when you're around other women as well so he won't want to wander and sample other goods."

Alice was sure things could get no worse now and that she was likely to spontaneously combust on the spot due to embarrassment. At least she was until her grandmother smiled gently and placed that reassuring hand back on Alice's knee…and spoke again. "I've been with your grandfather for over forty years of course and we've had lots of time to get creative and keep things active during that time, so if you ever feel you need some suggestions or maybe rec-"

"Nana!" Alice burst out, still as insistent but not as loudly this time. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Hatter and I are just fine. Really. I'm sure we won't need any…help, in that area."

Nana looked doubtful but nodded her head once, "Well if your sure dear." She gave a sigh as she brushed a piece of Alice's hair out of her face with a small smile, "I just worry about you is all."

It was such a familiar gesture that Alice couldn't help but let out her tension as a loud laugh in the absurdity of the situation.

After a slightly awkward dinner many hours later, Alice let out a breath of relief as she settled into her car for the drive back into the city. Hoping to get certain conversations out of her mind, she was slightly surprised when Hatter broke the silence of the short calm less than a mile en route.

"Sooo," he drew out the word with a slight strain before settling into curious nonchalance, "I had _quite_ the interesting chat with your grandmother after dinner."

Alice's heart skipped an anxious beat and she gripped the steering wheel a fraction tighter before calmly remarking, "I'd wondered where you'd disappeared off to. She read you your rights about how to treat me or something?" The attempt at humor felt fake even on her lips as the sinking feeling grew in her stomach. Oh please don't let it be what she thought it was about…

"Yeah, you know, in a sort of…round about way I suppose," he replied and Alice could just hear the smirk in his voice building, "She expressed her concerns that I might not be…pleasing you, as often as I should. Not when you seemed to be so tense all through out dinner at any rate."

Alice groaned as she stopped at a red light, her fears realized she took advantage of the stop to lightly hit her head on the steering wheel to try and dull her embarrassment. "We are _never_ coming to see my grandmother again for a very, very, _very_ long time," she insisted with touch of anger, "Nor am I ever getting her advice on anything _ever_ again."

* * *

><p><em>85. Have an allotted amount of worry time per dayweek, that you strictly abide by_

Hatter was quietly humming a pleasant tune to himself as he unlocked the door to his shared flat with Alice. It had been a lovely day outside and he was looking forward to an afternoon off to enjoy the sun, a nice meal, and really just spend more time with Alice.

All of these thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when he stepped inside however and found Alice surrounded by various notes, bills and other random bits of paper. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail but several hairs had sprung loose from where she'd run her hands over it or pulled on sections absentmindedly. A pen in her hand held teeth markings on its end, where she'd also released some of her frustrations. Racking his brain and coming up with nothing in the immediate future that should be worrying her so, Hatter took a few cautious steps over to her seated form.

"Alice," he started cautiously, "Is everything odds ends and we've slipped through a stream today then?"

His voice clearly startled her out of her thoughts as she jumped slightly and blinked owlishly up at him, "Hatter! I, what?"

His brow furrowed as he knelt down beside her at the coffee table, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern, "Are you alright? Is everything coming up roses?"

"Oh! Yeah this mess, sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be back yet," she quickly began shuffling papers together in no order that he could see other than to quickly get them out of sight. A few words caught his eyes as he skimmed the collection though. Mortgage, retirement, wedding, children…and none of these seemed to end happily. They all made him pause in concern as he suddenly connected what this might all be about.

"You sure this isn't something I should be concerned about then?" he ventured. "Cause it seems to me," he plucked one of the scribbled scenarios out of her grasp before she could tuck it away, "like this is the sort of thing we should be on about with each other."

Alice sighed wearily as she left her messy pile on the table; running her hands over her hair and causing another few strands to break free form their elastic prison, "They're just plans, concerns really, about the future. I set aside some time each month for looking at possibilities and let out all the worry for things that could possibly go wrong so if the worst should happen…"

Hatter's heart broke a bit from her remark and obvious concern that things might not work out with them in the future. Even when they were happy with life right now she still couldn't let go of all of her fear of future pain and abandonment her father's loss had imprinted on her.

Wanting to keep things lighthearted at this sudden revelation he inquired, "And you thought a Wednesday afternoon was clearly the best time for this then?"

She let out an abrupt laugh and supported her head with a propped up arm on the coffee table as she looked at him with slight amusement now, "Well it's already the worst day of the week since it's so far way from the weekend. So yeah, I figured it was the best day to do it."

"Right," Hatter responded now as he made up his mind and stood up, "What you need, dear Alice, is a redefinition of what Wednesday are. Which means it's about time I showed you how brilliant I am at aiding in relaxation."

He extended his hand down to her to help her off the floor, which he was happy to see she did so with only a small amount of resistance and a healthy dollop of curiosity. "You're skilled in relaxation techniques as well?" she inquired openly with a smirk, "You get that title before or after being known as someone who was always there when they 'passed the hat'?"

"Sort of, you know," Hatter faltered slightly over his reply. She excelled at cutting him to the quick. "Around the same time, -ish I suppose. Yeah."

Alice looked equal parts skeptical and amused now, "Really?"

"'Course," he replied confidently now with a grin. Hatter looked around quickly before guiding her over to his favorite plush burgundy arm chair. "In fact," he positioned her in it so he'd have the best access possible for this situation, "I think a demonstration is in order to entice you before we just straight in. Just so you can see what you have to look forward to." The last bit came out a little more than a murmur in Alice's ear as he leaned over her back, as her form comfortably leaned forward with her head resting on crossed arms over the chair's large armrest.

Hatter started with slowly sure strokes of his hands over her t-shirt clad back before moving to circle up over her shoulders and then up the curve of her neck to the base of her skull. His movements quickly concentrated there as he felt the tension of the muscles in her shoulders, noting her applicative sighs as he slowly encouraged them to loosen with sure and firm strokes. The knots he massaged felt deep and he knew she had been holding onto these concerns for quite some time. Fingers rounded up to run firmly over her scalp before tending to the spot at the base of her head that caused her to moan and her shoulders to sag in release. He ran one more motion of his hands down her back then, using his body weight to increase the pressure the lower he went as he leaned to whisper in her ear as his hands came to rest along the swell of her hips.

"Have I wetted your appetite then Alice?" he inquired with no small hint of promise before placing a soft kisses along on the side of her neck. Alice rewarded his efforts with another appreciative moan, and Hatter found it was rather simple to convince her to move to the bedroom from there so he could further assist her relaxation.

While they didn't end up enjoying the sun quite as much as Hatter had originally planned, he rather believed the rest of the day was spent just as pleasantly as he'd originally hoped.

* * *

><p>Author's Comments: Finally got finish the other half of this and try and warm my mind up for Hatter's voice mainly so I could start in on CaC. I worry about losing him with all the fic reading I've been doing lately but I think he's fairly in character here. I'm also pretty sure I'm keeping it within the T rating in this chapter. The conversation with her grandmother was just too amusing in my mind not to use it. ;) As always, thanks for the read and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^<p> 


End file.
